


Wilson

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Donde Louis quiere una mascota.





	Wilson

Suspira aliviado de estar en casa, su cabeza todavía repiquetea por las voces insistentes de una persona y otra empeñadas en acercarse a él y mostrarle sus propuestas musicales.

Desde que decidió retirarse de la música y poner su propia firma discográfica con Louis han aumentado considerablemente los lameculos que les aseguran sus hijos son las siguientes grandes estrellas del pop. Eso sería increíble si al menos hubiera un alma con decente oído musical de cada... Bueno de todos lo que le dan.

Antes de abrir la puerta se asegura de tener las llaves y su billetera con él, por no mencionar el montón de "demos " que le han dado —y ni siquiera se quedó hasta las diez, se estira hasta el asiento del copiloto y toma la bolsa con caramelos de limón —los favoritos de Louis—, la caja de tés y medicina para el resfriado de Louis.

Su novio le llamó a eso de las seis avisándole que estaba demasiado enfermo para soportar esa bola de agrandados, pero no lo suficiente para necesitar niñera; «dales saludos de mi parte», le dijo Louis antes de cortar la llamada.

Harry espera que Louis esté mejorando, la simple idea de estar en una reunión llena de bebidas y comida gratis mientras Louis podría estar asfixiándose con su propia tos no es la imagen más linda que pude tener, además de la bola de culpabilidad retorciéndose en su estómago cada vez que alguien reía, hablaba o simplemente respiraba. Es patético.

Abre la puerta de la casa que comparten y camina hasta su sala y ¡santa mierda!

—¡Louis!

El desorden de la habitación lo pone alerta, su cerebro trabaja pensando en lo peor. Un ladrón o algún fan obsesivo, ¿alguna clase de venganza?

«Cuac, cuac».

¿Eso es un graznido?

«Cuac, cuac».

Se dirige hacia la cocina, sus pasos son lentos y trata de hacer el menor ruido posible, Louis podría estar en peligro o... Lo que sea.

Con un fuerte empujón, cortesía de su hombro derecho —el bueno— entra en la cocina y no hay rastro de ningún ladrón ni fan o cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse peligrosa, simplemente es Louis tirado en el piso cubierto de zanahorias, granos y lo que parece ser paja, peleándose con unas pizas de madera.

«Cuac, cuac».

Ahí esté el pato. Sobresaliendo por la espalda de Louis hay un pequeño y emplumado patito amarillo.

—¿Qué hace un pato en la cocina? —Es la primer pregunta que se le ocurre decir de toda las que está pensando.

—Shh, no lo escuches Wilson —dice Louis, frunciendo los labios exageradamente hacia Harry—, tiende problemas de identidad animal —dice bajitos, alejándose un poco más del pato en dirección a Harry.

El ceño de Harry se frunce, y no precisamente por ¿Wilson? Louis ha dicho cada palabra y no hay ningún signo de resfriado, además del hecho que está tirado en el suelo cubierto alimento.

—Me mentiste. —El tono infantil de su voz se hace presente, Harry se lamenta mentalmente por hacerlo lucir menos amenazador en los momentos menos indicados.

—Querías una mascota y Wilson no podía quedarse más tiempo en el refugio —le dice Louis, rodando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—Yo me refería a un perro o gato, no un pa... —Harry sacude la cabeza ante la mirada insinuante de Louis—. Wilson —dice la palabra lentamente, asegurándose que el sonido sea claro.

El revoloteo en su pecho haciéndose presente cuando Louis asiente igual que niño pequeño en reconocimiento por su buen comportamiento. ¡Joder! Lo ama tanto.

—Somos demasiado geniales para tener un perro como todos los demás, Harold. —Harry aún se sorprende al ver que algo tan estúpido como eso suene como la si se tratase del discurso de u político—. Además los ojos de Wilson me rogaban que lo eligiera.

El puchero en la boca de Louis es tan bonito que lo quiere besar ahí mismo, sin importar la paja y los restos de zanahoria en el cabello ni los graznidos de Wilson.

—¿Estás enfundado? —Sus palabras son cuidadosas, observa a Harry, sus ojos bien abiertos como venadito asustado y sabe que calcula los daños.

—No podría ni aunque quisiera.

Entonces se inclina y lo besa, sabe a sal, chocolate y zanahoria. Perfecto.

«Cuac, cuac».

**FIN**


End file.
